Argon Crystal
Argon Crystals are a rare resource that drops in the Orokin Void and from certain Assassination targets. Unlike other resources, they decay after a limited period of time. After this period the resources will disappear from the user's inventory and must be reacquired if needed. The timer points towards Midnight UTC/GMT+0 time indefinitely. This supports its description Gathering Tips * Argon Crystals drop more commonly from containers and lockers. Thief's Wit, Master Thief, and a Kubrow with Scavenge can help in finding containers that may contain Argon Crystals. * Bringing a Nekros with Desecrate can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals. Notes * Corrupted Vor will always drop either an Orokin Cell or an Argon Crystal. Chances seem to be equal for both. * "A full 24 hours from when you acquire it and then when GMT 00:00 hits is when it’s considered in its decaying period." April 11th Community Hot Topics * Having the count down started on one Argon Crystal, then obtaining another does not reset the count down. * Upon the daily reset, half of the amount of Argon Crystals you had at the previous reset (rounded up) will be lost. Crystals obtained between the two resets are retained for the second. For instance, obtaining 31 Crystals before the reset on Day 1 and another 32 Crystals before the reset on Day 2 will result in 63 Crystals before the reset on Day 2 and 47 Crystals ((31/2 - 0.5) + 32) after the reset on Day 2. The reset on Day 3 will only subtract from these 47 Crystals leaving 23, while any more obtained before the reset on Day 3 will be subtracted during the reset on Day 4 along with half of those 23, and so on. * Currently, Argon Crystals are not available for purchase in the Market. Blueprints Requiring Argon Crystals Click to view the Blueprints requiring Argon Crystals. Trivia *Argon (symbol: Ar) is the 18th element in the periodic table. It is a noble gas whose most commonly occurring isotope is stable and does not decay as the Argon Crystal does (though it has a number of unstable isotopes that do decay, most notably Ar-37 and Ar-41, with half-lifes of 35 days and 109.6 minutes respectively.) **Its decay may be the result of it sublimating at room temperature, as the freezing point of argon is about 83.81 kelvin (-189.34 °C). *This is the first resource that has the ability to degrade over time. *Due to a DDoS Attack on Warframe's PC Servers on April 15, 2014, Argon Crystals didn't decay until servers stabilized -- although their countdown remained active. This lasted until Update 13.1.2 was launched, as the servers had fully recovered by that time. DERebecca's post explaining the 2014 April 15th DDoS * Argon additionally dropped from invasion/infestation type missions, and the Phorid boss, and was considered a much more efficient way to collect them. This bug was removed in a "stealth update" (that is, it wasn't listed as a bug fix in the update log) in Hotfix 14.7.4. See also References de:Argon Crystal Category:Resources Category:Update 13 Category:Pickups